


Night Off

by Merrily Blue Wanderer (MystieMerry)



Series: The Things We Do [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Ball Squeezing, Ball spanking, Bondage, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Sub Keith (Voltron), ball play, ball slapping, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystieMerry/pseuds/Merrily%20Blue%20Wanderer
Summary: Keith and Shiro finally have a night off to indulge in some kinky play and get their minds of Paladin work.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: The Things We Do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049750
Kudos: 49





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start of an ongoing series, I hope you enjoy it!

Keith and Shiro have been together for years, ever since Keith turned sixteen and really started pushing for a relationship with Shiro. Shiro said they could be together, but made sure to wait until Keith was at least 17 for anything sexual. They pretty quickly learned that Keith loved to be roughed up during their interactions, and Shiro thrived on being in charge, so the combination worked well. As they progressed in their relationship, they started trying new things with each other and stumbled across a few kinks they shared, and from there they fit naturally into a Dom/sub arrangement, and though they don't have an open relationship romantically, they do occasionally let other Doms or subs, or sometimes even pairs, into their bed. 

When they finally find a night together after they become paladins, Keith is desperate to be taken out of his head and for Shiro to Dom him, and Shiro is happy to oblige. They start out hard, with Shiro slamming Keith against the wall to pin his body with Shiro's own. Keith practically melts at the cool touch of Shiro's metal prosthetic hand sliding under his shirt and pressing against his chest, forcing him flat to the wall as Shiro's knee presses between his thighs. Shiro's whispered command to strip starts Keith shaking, such a quiet tone in such harsh contrast to the rough handling.

When he's done, Shiro runs his flesh hand through Keith's hair, tugging just a bit before grabbing Keith's arm and throwing him onto their bed. Shiro pulls out the purple rope he says brings out Keith's indigo eyes, and ties a lattice around Keith's torso, then down his arms, binding his wrists together and finally tying them to the top of the bed. He binds Keith's ankles to a spreader bar and stands back to enjoy watching Keith squirm, testing his restraints. Shiro knows that Keith gets loud, but before he can make a move, Keith quietly whispers "Please," and Shiro knows what he's asking for. He smiles as he pulls out the toy they were both hinting at.   
Early into their relationship, Shiro learned that Keith has a bit of an oral fixation, and so once they really started getting into kink, he invested in a gag for him, which quickly became one of Keith's favorite toys (and Shiro's too, enjoying the way Keith looked with it in). Shiro taps against Keith's jaw, and Keith opens wide as Shiro inserts the small dildo end of the gag, ending in a ball that rests between Keith's teeth, and fastens it around his head. Shiro loved the aesthetic of a ball gag, but Keith wanted something he could suck on, and so when they found a gag that worked for both, it was almost too good to be true. Keith immediately relaxes into the restraints, eyes drifting closed and mouth working around the toy. As Keith gets settled, Shiro sets up some toys for the scene he has in mind. It's a scene they do variations of when Keith really wants to get lost in it, when they both seriously need the dynamic to relax. 

He gently strokes his hands over Keith's flat stomach, fingers tracing his sides and making Keith jerk from the tickling sensation. He chuckles softly at the reaction and moves down to Keith's legs. He pushes the bar up so Keith's knees are forced to bend, then pulls them apart so Keith's sensitive bits are all exposed. Shiro fingers him a while, stretching him open and enjoying the sounds he makes behind the gag, before he pushes in a black dildo, not too big, but enough to fill him up and make him feel it. He leans in to blow cool air over Keith's hard cock, and Keith moans and whimpers at the almost non-existent feeling. Shiro lets his fingers softly play with the skin of Keith's balls, tracing over them and rolling them gently, Keith moaning softly and moving his hips to try to get more. 

Shiro holds the sensitive organs up with his metal hand, now warmed by the contact with Keith's skin, and brings his flesh hand down in a soft hit. Keith whines, his breath speeding up as Shiro repeats the action, a little harder. Keith wriggles beneath him, but it only causes him to pull on his own balls, as Shiro doesn't loosen his hold. Shiro then speeds up, setting several rapid hits to the tender flesh, each harder than the last, the final slap coming sharp and heavy and causing Keith to cry out behind the gag. Shiro brings his human hand down to softly rub over the pink skin, and Keith jumps at the touch, but Shiro shushes him and massages Keith's balls with his fingertips. He makes sure Keith is okay to keep going, and Keith snaps once, their wordless signal for Green. He continues rolling them with one hand as he reaches for the next toy. 

He lets the leather falls brush over Keith softly, and Shiro smiles as he sees Keith begin squirming, his breath a quiet huff as he becomes anxious. Shiro brings the flogger down over Keith's stomach softly, enough to have an effect but not hard enough to mark in any way. The placement makes Keith jump in surprise, but then Shiro brings it down harder between his legs, this time not only hitting his testicles but his cock as well. The sting makes Keith shout, his whimpers growing to consistent whines between strikes. 

Shiro doesn't spend too long on this toy, simply working up the sting Keith feels before moving on. Keith is softly crying, his eyes squeezed shut as Shiro runs his thumb over the crease of his sack, pressing softly into each full ball and making Keith whine louder. Shiro is about to ask if he's safe to go on when Keith snaps once. Shiro loves how they always seem to know what the other is thinking. Shiro picks up a new toy, and with a last brush of his thumb, he brings the crop down hard, letting it stay where it landed. Keith cries out, writhing in Shiro's hold. He brings the crop down three times quickly, Keith dissolving into sobs. When Shiro hears what sounds like Keith begging him to stop, he tosses the crop aside and moves up to brush Keith's hair away from his face. The touch doesn't seem to register to Keith and Shiro is worried he's gone too far, but when he asks if Keith is alright, he gets a single snap. He asks if he should keep going, and Keith nods frantically and snaps once again.

Shiro pauses in the harsher action and gently runs his hands over Keith's chest, pausing to brush his thumbs over his nipples Keith hisses and pushes his chest into the touch, and Shiro leans down so suck one into his mouth, worrying it gently between his teeth. Keith moans, and while his breathing has slowed a bit, the tears are still falling from his closed eyes. Shiro lets his hands slide down between Keith's legs again, giving his cock a few strokes before returning to his previous position. He thrusts the toy inside of Keith in and out a few times, making Keith push back into it, wanting more, before picking up the final toy he plans on using that night. He squeezes Keith's balls tightly, then brings a thin wooden cane down sharply once, twice, three times. 

Keith screams, sobbing and gasping loudly, hands tugging at the ropes holding him in place. Shiro brings the cane down twice more before tossing it aside. Without giving Keith any time to recover, he rolls Keith's balls roughly in one hand as he takes Keith's cock entirely into his mouth in one motion. His other hand fucks the toy fast and hard into Keith, and Keith screams with a broken cry as he comes down Shiro's throat. 

When he comes to, Shiro is untying the ropes around his wrists, his legs already released and an ice pack wrapped in a towel pressed between them. Shiro rubs lotion into the heavy red lines the ropes have left in his skin, and praises Keith for being so good for him. Keith looks up from where his head is resting on Shiro's leg, then realizes that Shiro never finished. He nuzzles at Shiro's clothed crotch, but Shiro shushes him and tells him not to worry about it. Keith is too high on the endorphins from the scene to really form words so he simply accepts Shiro's attention and care as he drifts into a heavy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I'd love to hear suggestions for some future fic ideas for them. (Other pairings added in later updates to the collection).


End file.
